


Święta u złoli

by kassica15



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prezent z okazji urodzin przyjaciółki. W tym wypadku wrzuciłam go dopiero na święta. Bo co tu dużo mówić, po prostu święta u złoli!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Święta u złoli

Gdzieś głęboko w tajnej łodzi podwodnej Sojuszu Czaszki....

\- I to był właśnie nasz plan działania.- Skull skończył dwu godzinny wykład na którym wyłożył nowy sposób na destrukcję Avengersów. Miał być dużo krótszy, ale przez ciągłe wtrącanie się MODOKA "troszeczkę" się przedłużyło... Skull westchnął i obrócił się. Przerośnięta głowa siedziała z miną "ja to wiedziałem nim się odezwałeś", Attuma nie bacząc na nic po prostu zasnął na ramieniu Draculi, a ten chyba naprawdę był potwornie znudzony, skoro nie chciało mu się odepchnąć nachalnej "rybci". Jedynie jeszcze Hyperion zdradzał oznaki zainteresowania.

-"Mój Boże, z czym ja muszę pracować..."- pomyślał załamany patrząc po nich. Potarł skroń- Ktoś ma jakieś pytania?- spytał w końcu licząc na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Dłoń Hyperiona wystrzeliła do góry.-"Choć jeden słucha..."- pomyślał nim kiwnął zezwalająco głową.

\- Będziemy obchodzić święta?- ożywienie pojawiło się na twarzy Draculi. Attuma otworzył jedno oko, a MODOK ziewnął. Skull wiedział już po tych reakcjach, że pytanie zostało przemyślane i ukartowane tak, by największy bezmózg (albo najbardziej emocjonalna istota w zespole, jak zwał tak zwał) zapytała o to wprost. Westchnął ciężko i cierpiętniczo- Bo Avengersi robią.- wypalił zaraz nim ten zdołał odpowiedzieć Hyperion.

\- A co to ma do naszego problemu w pokonaniu ich?- spytał zirytowany tą głupotą.

\- To mogło pomóc nam ich zrozumieć.- zaczął Attuma- W końcu może z tego czerpią swoją moc?

\- Attuma... proszę cię... MODOK weź coś powiedź.- spojrzał na robota zajętego wypełnianiem czegoś na tablecie.

\- Mnie ten pomysł się podoba.- rzucił i okrzyk zwycięstwa potoczył się po sali. Ale jedno ostre spojrzenie Schmitda wystarczyło by ucichł. 

-Prooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...- Skull i reszta zbaranieli ile sił w płucach ma Hyperion- ...oooosze.- zakończył dobre parę minut później minką szczeniaczka. Zwykle coś takiego nie ruszało Johanna... ale ten długi dźwięk.

\- Ale ja nie gotuję i niczego nie przygotowuję.- zastrzegł tylko zagniewany i nieświadomy, że bez jego pomocy towarzystwo prędzej zrobi więcej kłopotów jak pożytku. 

***

Przygotowania szły wielkimi krokami. MODOK zajął się klimatem czyli bawił się światłami i puszczał świąteczną melodię. Nic więcej nikt nie odważył się mu dać bo jak wiadomo, robot na dekoracjach się na pewno nie zna, ani na jedzeniu tym bardziej. Niemniej nawet ta krzynka pomocy potrafiła zaleźć za skórę.

\- JESZCZE RAZ USŁYSZĘ "JINGLE BELLS" I IDĘ DO PIWNICY PO SIEKIERĘ!- wrzasnął Skull wpadając do pracowni. MODOK, spojrzał na niego zdumiony, po czym z całkowitą świadomością i premedytacją odtworzył utwór jeszcze raz.

\- Nie masz piwnicy i siekiery.- odpowiedział beznamiętnie słuchając wybuchu furii Skulla, który obluzgawszy go solidnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Niemniej, nie tylko on miał problem z "ciężko pracującymi na rzecz świąt".

\- Znalazłem rybę!- poinformował mokry Hyperion pokazując dorodnego śledzia. Ryba otwierała bezmyślnie pysk starając się oddychać. Drakula spojrzał to na niego to na rybę.

\- Fajnie...- nie zdołał jednak powiedzieć nic więcej gdy Hyperiona znokautował Attuma.

\- Zostaw Pusię w spokoju morderco!- krzyknął wkładając rybkę pieczołowicie do akwarium. Skull wszedł w idealnym momencie by to zobaczyć.

\- Czemu twoja ryba ma na imię Pusia?- spytał z mindfuckiem na twarzy.

\- Bo jest złotą medalistką! A wy chcecie ją zjeść! Barbarzyńcy! Nie właź do mojego pokoju jak szukasz ryb!- wydarł się jeszcze na Hyperiona i wściekły wyszedł.

\- To gdzie masz szukać?- spytał mrugając i podnosząc się.

\- Może w oceanie?- podsunął mu pomysł Skull.

\- To tam można?- zdziwił się tamten, Red Skull potrzebował chwili by móc sobie przypomnieć czemu jest jeszcze w ich drużynie- To zaraz wracam.- odparł idąc w stronę włazu. Trochę dalej zaczepił go android. 

\- Psst. Chcesz pomóc Mikołajowi?- spytał a ten zamaszyście zatrząsł głową- To złap tego gościa i przynieś do bazy.- pokazał mu zdjęcie- Tylko po tym jak przyniesiesz rybę okej?- Hyperion z misją od samego św. Mikołaja pobiegł do włazu z bananem na twarzy.

Skull miał swoje dojścia. Bo jak inaczej można wyjaśnić obecność prawdziwej choinki wewnątrz ich sali. Oczywiście, każdy chciał ubierać choinkę. Zamiast się wziąć do pracy wspólnie wzięli się za bicie kto powinien to zrobić. Wyszło na Skulla, który pięknie przyozdobił choinkę po swojemu ocierając przy okazji pękniętą wargę. Reszta musiała przełknąć gorzką pigułkę przegranej mordując się nawzajem wzrokiem. 

Aż w końcu po wigilijnej uczcie (gdzie nie dbano o coś takiego jak wstrzemięźliwość od pokarmów mięsnych) siedzieli sobie szukając w sobie sił by dobrać się do prezentów. Po mimo standardowych rzeczy (choć żaden się nie przyznał, że prezent się podobał) były też takie, które mogły... cóż...

\- Hyperion... co to do cholery jest?- spytał Attuma patrząc do wiadra z wodą wewnątrz której kłębiło się oślizgłe cielsko.

\- Kawaler dla Pusi! Możesz go nazwać Drakula bo ma podobny sposób bycia!- wampir zawarczał szczerząc na kosmitę zęby. Ten jednak promieniał totalną ignorancją i nieświadomością skupiony na Atlantydzie.

-... Hyperion... to jest minóg.- poinformował Attuma z grobową miną.

\- Konkretnie minóg morski.- pochwalił się wiedzą Hyperion.

\- ALE TO W DALSZYM CIĄGU NIE JEST RYBA!- wydarł się już zły król móż i oceanów.

\- Jak nie ryba to co?

\- MINÓG!

\- No wiem że minóg.- odparł wyciągając rozeźlone stworzenie, któremu nie podobała się zmiana środowiska- Ale zobacz jaki ładny!- minogowi nie podobało się ani trochę to, że ktoś go dotyka. Zaatakował nagle i Hyperion zdołał tylko krzyknąć. Gniew Vladowi przeszedł i już tylko patrzył jak kosmita walczy z morskim tworem.

\- Okej, możesz to ochrzcić moim imieniem.... - zgodził się z wielkopańską łaską. Attuma też obserwował walkę życząc Drakusiowi (bo jednak wiocha wołać na obu tak samo) by powiodło się mu w tym starciu z Hyperionem. Nikt jakoś nie kwapił się by ich rozdzielić. MODOK uniósł się.

\- To teraz moja kolej. Po pierwsze.- podał wampirowi flakonik z czymś czerwonym. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się.

\- Czy to...

\- Tak.- ukrócił MODOK. Drakula poczuł się dziwnie. Nie wierzył, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się pozyskać krew super żołnierza. Spojrzał na MODOKA... z sympatią. Choć był dziwnym tworem, śmierdzącym smarem to jednak...- A teraz coś dla naszego dziadka- uśmiechnął się złośliwie widząc grymas na twarzy Skulla.

\- Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho!- doszło do uszu Skulla i grymas zaraz znikł z jego twarzy. Steve rozpaczliwie starał się uwolnić z niebezpieczeństwa. Niestety płaski stół do którego został przymocowany, oraz pchający go android nie ułatwiali zadania. Skull podniósł się podchodząc bliżej i obserwując wściekłego Kapitana oraz strzykawkę wypełnioną niebieską, fosforyzującą substancją.

\- Co to?- spytał.

\- Nie ujdzie wam to na sucho!- dodał od siebie Cap- Niech tylko przybędą tu Avengersi...

\- Wyciąg z Teseractu.- odparł z uśmiechem naukowca MODOK.

-Świetnie. Co to zrobi.

\- Dobrze wstrzyknięty, całkowicie zmieni umysł Kapitana.

\- Brzmi fajnie. Na jaki?

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Ale na pewno inny jak jest.

\- Nie ośmielicie się kreatury...- dla postronnych głos Kapitana się nie zmienił. Ale Skull słyszał już w nim ukrytą desperację i zwyczajny strach. Muzyka dla jego uszu.

\- Zacznij MODOK.- poprosił upijając łyk ze swojego kubka. Głowa Steve'a została unieruchomiona, a kaptur ściągnięty- Mam nadzieje, że nie będziesz dusić swojego krzyku.- błysk wściekłości i zatwardziałego pragnienia by nie dać mu satysfakcji... ale jednak wrzasnął. Głośno. I wprost idealnie co do wybuchu.

***

\- Tony... czy zacząłeś pracować nad tym jak naprawić Kapitana?- słychać było zmartwiony głos Sama zza drzwi, które z jakiś dziwnych powodów nie chciały się otworzyć.

\- Pracuję nad tym!- odkrzyknął przyjacielowi.

\- Panie Stark, ja tu nic nie widzę.- poinformował Steve ubrany w kusy, czarny strój francuskiej pokojówki i kabaretki. Tony był tak wspaniałomyślny, że zdołał wynaleźć i obcasy na jego rozmiar. Ten wrócił spojrzeniem na grzebiącego w szafce mężczyznę.

\- Poszukaj trochę niżej... kroczek w lewo.. jeszcze trochę... idealnie.- poinformował go podziwiając. Miał dużo czasu. Bardzo dużo czasu. Na pewno zdoła jeszcze naprawić Steve'a... Choć musiał przyznać, że ten prezent na święta potwornie mu się podobał.


End file.
